


Proper Terms

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should be asleep, like Ray, but he can't seem to quiet his thoughts enough to get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal community ds_snippets
> 
> Notes: Is it Sunday yet? Unbeta'd. Part of my silly porny-snippet-a-day challenge. Not too porny; used a lot of porn-fu for my C6D Porn Tag ficlet.
> 
> Prompts: bloom, drowse, notch

Fraser lies next to Ray, watching him sleep. It's the middle of the night, and there's enough light pouring in from the window to make out Ray's features. He should be asleep, like Ray, but he can't seem to quiet his thoughts enough to get there.

Unlike Ray, who for the most part was so boneless and relaxed afterward that he usually rolled over onto the wet spot and was snoring in minutes.

After they...

Fraser takes refuge in the proper terms. Anal intercourse. Fellatio, penis, glans. Testes. Perineum. Mutual masturbation. Frottage. The words are dry and dusty and don't bear much resemblance to the erotic things they do in bed, on the floor, and up against the wall.

Ray uses crude, vulgar words to describe what they do. "Fuck." The word stutters off his tongue, the drawn-out sibilant "Ffff-" sound sliding into the short "-uh-" before ending with the hard click of "-ck." Fraser draws in a deep breath, testing the shape of the word on his tongue. "Fuck. Fuck."

The word evokes images of Ray spread out under him, thighs hitched high on Fraser's hips as Fraser pushed steadily into him, heat and tightness and the sound of Ray's gasps stealing his breath away. _Fuck_ echoes in his head like the sound of their bodies moving together, a sweaty, rhythmic slap-slap-slap as he thrusts hard, egged on by Ray's broken _more, harder, yes!_

"Fuck."

"Fraser, you are a freak. Kiss me and go to sleep." Ray's eyes were closed, but his face was scrunched up in annoyance.

Leaning over, Fraser kissed him, feeling Ray's smile bloom under his lips. "Yes, Ray."

 

-fin-


End file.
